The Other Side of the Door
by Tiva Swift
Summary: Short Tiva one-shot, got the idea from Taylor Swift's "The Other Side of the Door." Enjoy! Please R&R!


It was a quiet night in the bullpen of the NCIS DC headquarters. Agents McGee, David and DiNozzo were all silent as they did their paperwork from the previous case. Tony DiNozzo signed and looked up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his partner, Ziva, who was staring intently at the computer screen, typing franticly, clearly desperate to get home and rest. Tony looked at her, eyeing her dark hair interestedly. It was dead straight; the tight ponytail she had tied it up in was falling out. He gave a small sigh as he watched her hair. He missed it curly. He would always imagine himself running his fingers through the tangles.

Ziva glanced up and saw him looking at her, and she blushed and glared at him. "What, Tony?" She asked, rather sharply. Tony, the great ladies man, was once again lost for words because of his partner; he was so mesmerized, he often found he couldn't talk at all. "I..uh..um..." Tony stumbled for an answer for Ziva's question. He heard McGee chuckle, and turned around to glare at him. "Shut up, McNosey." He said, glaring at McGee. "Do your work." "I could tell you to do the same thing, Tony." Ziva said in a tired voice. Tony felt himself blush as he looked down at his desk. "Seriously, DiNozzo?" He asked himself; "You're acting fifteen."

Tony started working again and it only took five minutes before he got bored and decided to stare at Ziva some more. Seconds later, her head snapped up at him again and she screamed. "TONY!" She shouted. "WILL YOU QUIT THAT? IT'S DISTRACTING ME." "I..sorry.." Tony mumbled. Ziva rolled her eyes at him and stood up. She packed up her things then started walking towards the elevators. "Goodnight, McGee!" She called. Tony watched her leave, and couldn't stop himself from watching her ass as she walked.

Ziva collapsed on the couch in her apartment, her eyes closed. She felt so self conscious around Tony it drove her crazy. Why did he have to stare so much? Every time his eyes met hers, her heart raced. It made her feel disgusted with herself. What about Ray? She didn't know what was going on with Ray anymore.

There was a knock on the door. Ziva stood up to open it. She leaned against the door and peered through the peephole. It was Tony, smiling at her, waving a DVD case around for her to see. She smiled and let him in.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, OH MY!" Tony sang cheerfully as he entered her apartment. Ziva went to the kitchen to get two spoons and a tub of ice cream. When she came out again, Tony was sitting on the couch, holding the TV remote, waiting for her. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, praying silently he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

Tony kept his eyes on Ziva the whole time. Every smile, every laugh and every bite of ice cream he watched, he was praying she wouldn't notice, but he couldn't look away. She glanced at him every now and again and smiled, making him blush. Her hair kept falling in front of her eyes, and he desperately wanted to brush it back for her, but he couldn't.

The movie ended and Ziva went to put the ice cream and spoons away while Tony took the movie out of the DVD player. He looked up and noticed a picture of Ray and Ziva hanging on the wall. He sighed as she came back. "You OK?" She asked him. "Uh.." he said; "Yeah. Um...What's going on with you and Ray?" She went red, and then scarlet, and when she reached purple, Tony knew he had made a mistake in asking. "I don't wanna talk about it." Ziva said coldly. "But.." Tony began. "NO." Ziva shouted at him. "NO. GET OUT TONY. LEAVE." Tony was so startled by this reaction that he hurried out of her apartment without thinking.

Ziva gave a shaky sigh and turned on the radio before going to her bedroom to change. The music trickled through the apartment. A nice song was on, it had a nice beat and good lyrics, and the singer had a beautiful voice. 'I said leave, but all I really want is you to stand outside my window throwing pebbles, screaming "I'm in love with you"!' She smiled gently as she left the bedroom in her sleepwear. There was a tender knock on the door. It was Tony again. She knew it. The music was still playing, sending a sad yet cheery tune through the apartment.

'And don't you leave, cuz all I need is on the other side of the door.'

Ziva paused, then opened her door a little bit, looking out at Tony. He was standing there, smiling sheepishly, blushing, and she felt her heart racing, and suddenly she jumped on him and kissed him. And he kissed her back, and their arms were wrapped around each other, and her heart was beating at top speed, and he was running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
